<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy In The Wood by KithKatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038158">The Boy In The Wood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KithKatt/pseuds/KithKatt'>KithKatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Kid! Kite, Kid!Ging, M/M, mención de violencia infantil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KithKatt/pseuds/KithKatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kite lo esperaba cada día y Ging nunca falto a su promesa de visitarlo.<br/>Ging hacia su encierro soportable y Kite le daba una razón para no extrañar su hogar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No había fics de ellos en español y decidí hacer uno de pocos episodios. intentare no sea tan ooc pero puede que aun asi lo las personalidades cambien. Tengo tiempo sin escribir un fic y me da algo de niervos no salga bien pero sin embargo aquí estamos xd<br/>La historia es solo algo dulce que termino teniendo un concepto que pudiera recordar a lo sucedido en la canción "paper planet" o prisionero solo en que son dos jóvenes separados por una vaya que caen enamorados. realmente creo que no se que estoy haciendo pero espero resulte. </p><p>dato: Es un au normal sin nen, Kite tiene 12 y Ging 14</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se conocieron a inicios de la primavera, la primera que Ging pasaría lejos su hogar.  Después de la muerte de su madre habían terminado por mudarse de isla ballena debido a que su padre tuvo una propuesta de trabajo por parte de un amigo, sin esperar empacaron todo y se subieron al primero barco que zarpo al día siguiente. Ging no estuvo muy contento con la idea;  es cierto que el planeaba irse de la isla en algún momento pero no espero fuera tan pronto, menos con la muerte de su madre tan reciente. <br/>
La vida de la ciudad no era lo suyo,  aun que Yorkshin era reconocido por sus grandes parques, bastas bibliotecas y numerosos museos,  no se comparaban al sentimiento de aventura que le proporcionaba  explorar el extenso bosque de su isla natal. Pero al menos gracias a la biblioteca de su localidad podía pasar las tardes aprendiendo sobre arqueología, tenía algunos en casa por parte de su abuelo pero los había leído a hasta el cansancio y algo nuevo era refrescante.  <br/>
Así gastaba su tiempo después de la escuela mientras esperaba a su padre. Esto no era un problema pero sabía que su padre desearía que conviviera más con otras personas. <br/>
— Creo deberías aprovechar para hacer amigos ahora que estamos aquí, a diferencia de isla ballena en Yorkshin hay muchos niños de tu edad. — comento su padre mientras conducía.<br/>
— Lo sé, los veo en la escuela cada mañana, pero no me interesa — respondió mirando por la ventana del auto. <br/>
Ging nunca fue bueno socializando en grandes grupos,  mucho menos con quienes creía no tener nada en común. El avanzaba a sus propios ritmos y con seguiría amigos cuando llegara el momento adecuado. Mientras tanto prefería estar solo, aunque a su padre le costara entenderlo.</p><p>— Bueno, descartamos tener amigos de tu clase. Pero hay un parque a pocas cuadras de la casa  — dijo espero con entusiasmo que eso emocionara un poco  a su hijo — Ahí seguro habrá niños con los que te puedas integrar fácilmente, o si prefieres el deporte escuche los sábados-<br/>
— ¿realmente hay que quedarnos?   — interrumpió con brusquedad.  Su padre suspiró derrotado. No era la primera vez discutían sobre eso — claro hay bastantes ventajas en vivir aquí pero falta algo que en isla ballena no.<br/>
— ¿familia? abe y mito vendrán con nosotros, solo están arreglando unas cuantas cosas antes de venir.  Cuando terminen estaremos juntos de nuevo y-<br/>
— Falta libertad —  interrumpió nuevamente, molesto — Sin importar las un y mil maravillas que quieras que vea en esta ciudad realmente no sirven de nada. Ya paso un mes pero no logro adaptarme. Quiero correr, explorar bosques y pescar.  Aquí solo me siento atrapado y  quiero volver. <br/>
— ¿y crees yo no quiero eso? — Pregunto molesto — también me gustaría volver, isla ballena fue durante años el  único lugar donde quise estar, es el lugar donde conocí a tu madre y donde te vi crecer. <br/>
— ¿entonces por qué nos fuimos?  — reclamo molesto. <br/>
— porque tu madre quería tuvieras algo mejor. Es por eso que estamos aquí — bajo el tono de su voz — Tienes el potencial para ser algo más que un pescador en una isla en medio de la nada. Fracasaría como padre si no hiciera lo posible por verte realizar tu sueño. ¿A ti no? <br/>
Ging no respondió, claro que quería cumplir su meta. Sabia para eso tendrían que irse de isla ballena más temprano que tarde pero no estaba listo en este momento. <br/>
Su madre siempre hablaba de irse, de justar el suficiente dinero  e ir los tres alguna ciudad para buscar un mejor futuro no solo para el sino para los tres. Antes de su muerte la idea le emocionaba y estaba listo para poner todo de su parte  pero  ahora simplemente no era el  momento.<br/>
Nunca quiso quedarse en isla ballena pero ahora parecía el único lugar donde el recuerdo de su madre no desaparecía. ¿Su padre se sentiría igual? Quizá era diferente, pero suponía algo de similitud había. <br/>
—  Cuando seas mayor y logres alcanzar tu sueño de ser arqueólogo podrás viajar por el mundo, podrás descubrirlo y se estarás preparado para todo. No volverás a sentirte atrapado en ningún lugar. Estoy más que seguro de eso — la confianza que su padre tenía en él le hizo sonreír. <br/>
— pero mientras tanto tengo que estar aquí.</p><p>— no lo digas como si fuera tan malo. Con el tiempo te gustara estar aquí. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con algo pequeño? — Estaciono el auto y miro a su hijo antes de salir— ¿te gustaba volar cometas, no? te comprare una,  puedes volarla en el parque. Así poco a poco veremos  juntos este lugar es mejor de lo que pensamos. <br/>
— es eso o… ¿es otro truco para que haga amigo? —  el menor lo miro divertido. El adulto solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo demencia — está bien, supongo puedo intentarlo.<br/>
Recio dos palmadas en su hombro de parte de su padre antes de salir  del auto.  <br/>
—Papa — le llamo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su casa — Perdón. Y gracias por todo lo que haces por mí<br/>
—No tienes que agradecerlo — le sonrió a su hijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos. <br/>
Sin más que discutir entraron a la casa.</p><p>Dos días después su padre trajo consigo una cometa de color azul.  Pensaban volarla juntos pero no pudo ser posible debido al trabajo de su padre. No estaba molesto por eso, ya habría otras oportunidades después de todo, podía esperar. Sin embargo insistió en que fuera a volarla solo, era un día soleado que no debía desperdiciar en casa al después de todo y Ging acepto porque era mejor que hacer la tarea. <br/>
Una vez en el parque busco la parte más alejada para elevar su cometa, dejando el viento lo guié a donde quiera que vaya. Puedo haber seguido durante horas pero un fuerte viento  rompió el hilo llevándose la lejos de los límites del lugar.  Más allá de la reja que marcaba como propiedad privada lo que quedaba de bosque. <br/>
Quizá para  una persona normal hubiera sido suficiente para dar la vuelta pero no  se consideraba alguien normal como tal. El no perdería su cometa, además era lo más emocionante que le pasaba desde que llego a Yorkshin. <br/>
Para su suerte fue así, callo en lo que podría decir era el patio de alguna casa  rodeada por muros de ladrillo y un portón como entrada. Detrás de aquella reja pudo ver a un chico que levantaba la cometa del suelo. Este miraba extrañado el objeto, como si nunca hubiera visto uno antes.<br/>
— ¡Hey! — grito para llamar su atención. La cara que puso al verlo le hacía ver que no mucha gente se acercaba al lugar — ¿podrías devolverme mi cometa?<br/>
Ging se acercó a la reja lo más que pudo,  sosteniendo los barrotes con sus manos y pasando su cabeza entre estos. El chico seguía parado mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma o algo así.<br/>
— ¿Puedes escucharme? — No hubo respuesta, pero intento una vez más — ¿me devolverías mi cometa?<br/>
— tu... ¿cometa? <br/>
— Bien, puedes escucharme — sonrió y apunto a las manos ajenas — es lo que tienes en las manos, ¿nunca has tenido una?<br/>
El más bajo  miro lo que había recogido. No era la primera que veía una, pero sí que escuchaba como se llamaba.<br/>
— Toma — dio unos pasos al frente y estiro el objeto para dárselo, evitando acercarse lo más posible.  Eso llamo su atención.<br/>
— No puedo alcanzarlo — fingió no llegar hasta él. Quería hacerse el gracioso para alargar un poco más la conversación. ¿Porque?  Realmente no lo sabía— creo tendrás que acercarte más.<br/>
Ging sonrió, pero el chico solo lo miro con desconfianza.<br/>
— No — lo miro serio — no me acercare más.<br/>
Ahora era Ging quien estaba confundido. Estaba bien que fuera un extraño pero estaba seguro tenían casi la misma edad por lo que no era que  pudiera tener  ´´malas intenciones´´ como dicen los adultos. Es más  ¿qué rayos podría hacer si los separaba una reja de más de dos metros de alto?<br/>
 Ging pudo simplemente dejarse de juegos y tomar el papalote e irse pero la cara seria del niño lo hizo tomárselo como un reto.<br/>
— En serio, no puedo — agarro el hilo que el aire movía— ¿vez? solo la cuerda.  Si te acercaras unos centímetros más podría.<br/>
— puedes jalarlo<br/>
—  Eso podría romperlo y no quiero  – confeso. Y era cierto, era un regalo de su padre después de todo. <br/>
— Puedes hacerlo con cuidado, pero tal vez no quieras tanto tu juguete de vuelta como dices – razono  dispuesto a dar media vuelta  y soltar el juguete si el otro no dejada de bromear<br/>
— ¡claro que sí! — Exclamó — mira, lo tomare pero antes responde algo.<br/>
— ¿qué? — con una sonrisa traviesa Ging  jalo el hijo de la cometa repentinamente trayéndose a ambos, cometa y chico. Este último para evitar el golpe directo sujeto uno de los barrotes. <br/>
— ¿por qué actúas como si fuera a morderte? — pregunto, feliz de cumplir su propósito. <br/>
El más bajo subió su rostro, quedando demasiado cerca del contrario. La piel pálida se tornó de un leve rosa ante de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo. <br/>
— Vete, ya tienes tu juguete así que lárgate.  — se giró hasta darle la espalda para ocultar su rostro avergonzado.<br/>
— ¿no quieres venir a jugar conmigo? — Pregunto ignorando todo lo que había dicho. Como si nada hubiera pasado, haciendo que el contrario se diera la vuelta mirándolo incrédulo — puedo enseñarte a volarlo.<br/>
De las pocas personas con las que había tenido contacto en ese lugar  fue la primera vez  que sintió una amabilidad  genuina, no había dobles intenciones en lo que decía y era por eso que odiaba no poder aceptar su invitación.<br/>
— Gracias, pero no puedo — miro al piso con tristeza— no puedo salir.<br/>
— estoy seguro puedes atravesar los barrotes — midió el ancho de la separación con sus manos antes de fingir tomarle medidas.  Era delgado, demasiado quizá. Cabría sin problema seguramente — Vamos. Te traeré de vuelta y tus padres no lo sabrán, lo juro.<br/>
— No son mis padres, pero si ellos vuelven y no estoy aquí se molestaran  — apretó los bordes de su camisa con fuerza —   no quiero se molesten de nuevo. Así que... agradezco tu invitación pero lárgate. <br/>
— bueno, supongo no tengo opción —  tomo asiento en el piso cruzando sus piernas — tendré que quedarme aquí, encontraremos  algo más  a que jugar.<br/>
— ¿qué?<br/>
— Me quedare y encontraremos algo a que jugar. ¿Problema resuelto, no?<br/>
—te dije que te fueran, si ellos te ven-<br/>
— Me esconderé y me iré. Cuando tú te vayas yo lo hare también. No notaran estuve aquí. – explico como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. <br/>
— Eres un idiota y un cabeza dura  — tomo asiento de igual forma en el piso, abrazando sus piernas  y escondiendo parte de su rostro.<br/>
— Bueno, mi abuelo dice es parte de los ganes Freecs. — Se encogió de hombros— está en mi naturaleza.<br/>
— ¿Por qué haces esto?  — cuestiono mirándolo fijamente.<br/>
— Todos los demás niños parecen aburridos. Pero tú no por alguna razón. Además eres fácil de molestar y eso me divierte.<br/>
“y parece necesitas compañía tanto como yo”  hubiera agregado, pero no creyó fuera buena idea. <br/>
— Idiota — bufo.<br/>
— También me agradas. — sonrió de lado, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos. — Soy Ging Freecs, por cierto. No necesitas decir el tuyo si no quieres. <br/>
— No actúes como si me conocieras  – se encogió de hombros  —  Nunca dije que me agradaras <br/>
— No te hubieras quedado si no fuera así. Incluso si solo quisieras compañía no te quedarías si no te agradara, no pareces el tipo de persona hace eso.<br/>
— No puedes saberlo. No deberías confiar tanto en tu instinto<br/>
— ¿pero me equivoque? — rio al ver el puchero que puso el menor. <br/>
— Cállate, eres molesto  — estiro sus piernas y Ging pensó quizá se iría. Pero solo cambio su posición para imitar la suya  — mejor dime que haremos <br/>
En el rostro del albino se monstro una muy leve sonrisa   y Ging rio por lo rápido que este cambiaba de parecer. <br/>
No se les ocurrió nada para jugar, pero la compañía muta y la charla fue suficiente para que las horas volaran.   Ging hablo toda la tarde de lo que había aprendido en los libros  y de algunas anécdotas de isla ballena mientras era  escuchado con fascinación por el más bajo quien soltaba preguntas cada tanto. Tras un inicio algo desastroso habían terminado congeniando mejor de lo que esperaban. <br/>
Cuando la hora de la despedida llego Ging pudo notar el tono de aflicción que había en la voz contraria tras ese leve “adiós” y una sensación rara apareció en su pecho. Desde ese instante se prometió que volvería cada día sin falta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya iría un mes desde que se conocieron. <br/>Realmente nunca espero que Ging lo visitara de nuevo después de su encuentro, mucho menos que volviera cada día pero lo agradecía profundamente. <br/>A veces traía consigo algo para jugar como pelotas, cartas, canicas; cosas sencillas que no requirieran estar cerca para poder usarlas. Otras veces no traía nada, le gustan esos días. <br/>Cuando no tenían nada que más que hacer podía escuchar hablar a Ging de los libros que ha leído, su familia, la ciudad e isla ballena.  Quizá para el moreno su propia vida era simple y “normal”, podía parecerle aburrida pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Para el que vivía encerrado desde que tenía memoria escuchar sobre eso le hacía feliz. Aunque quizá era más que nada por la manera en que Ging contaba las cosas, había tantas emociones en su voz y movía las manos para darle  intensidad a lo que decía. Simplemente no había nada mejor que estar con Ging. <br/>Nunca le había tomado importancia a lo que había más allá de la reja,  pero los últimos días no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no poder salir de su encierro. Realmente le gustaría poder jugar con Ging, caminar por las calles a su lado, ser el quien vaya a visitarlo, conocer a su familia, mirarlo más de cerca  y así... Ok.  Ok,  eso ya era muy raro. No podía pensar así de su amigo, ¿porque eran amigos, no es así?,  no se supone los amigos piensen de esa manera. Aunque  que podría saber él,  nunca ha tenido amigos… nunca ha tenido nada a decir verdad, ni siquiera una cosa tan básica como un nombre. Supuso tuvo alguno pero fue quitado de su familia a tan temprana edad así que no lo recuerda. <br/>''Tus padres te usaron para pagar sus deudas, ese fue el trato desde antes de que nacieras. Dudo te hayan dado un nombre´´<br/>Fue la respuesta que obtuvo la única ocasión que se animó a preguntar. <br/> Ellos nunca le dieron nombre como tal, no lo necesitaba, después de todo era solo un objeto, algo que utilizar. Es mercancía.  No es necesario darle a la mercancía un nombre, quien paga por ella decide cómo llamarle aunque sea por un leve periodo de tiempo. Y bueno, no le interesaba no tenerlo, no había nadie que fuera a utilizarlo después de todo.  <br/>Al menos eso pensaba hasta que Ging llego. <br/>— ¿cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto de repente — quise dejar me lo dijeras por  ti solo pero veo eso será difícil.<br/>— ¿mi nombre? — Asintió —  No tengo uno, ellos solo me dicen niño. Supongo puedes decirme así.<br/>— ¿Qué? debes estar bromeando — negó, debería saber ya él no era mucho de bromear — ¡entonces yo te pondré uno, un nombre es algo importante!<br/>— ¿Lo es? — alzo una ceja confundido.  <br/>— ¡Claro! y es porque… uh, lo es porque. Bueno. — lo miro curioso mientras este parecía buscar con que justificar su respuesta.<br/>— Lo tengo — dijo después de unos segundos — Cuando se describe a alguien por su aparecían eso  solo  es una lista de cualidades o rasgos inútiles, pero cuando se agrega  nombre se vuelve una persona que se distingue de otras... —pese a notarse era una respuesta improvisada, fue lo suficiente para que entendiera el punto. Un nombre le daba una identidad. <br/>— nadie es especial hasta que se les da un nombre y tu definitivamente eres especial por lo que debes tener uno. — ¿es normal su corazón lata tan rápido? Espera si — Así que cállate y déjame pensar en cual será tu nombre <br/>Llevo una mano a su mentón pensando en cual quedaría con el de cabello blanco. <br/>Mientras tanto la mente del menor intentaba poner en orden su cabeza. Haber escuchado de él que era especial le hizo sentirse feliz y avergonzado. Nunca había sido considerado especial por nadie, no de esa manera, no sin haber hecho nada, no sin que la otra persona quisiera algo o le hiciera daño poco después. Pero Ging  no era así, estaba seguro, él era alguien tan amable y honesto siempre, ¿merecía el realmente tanto de él? ¿Aunque no sea honesto y le oculte cosas? ¿Aunque le cueste expresarse y termine siendo grosero? <br/>Un chasquido de dedos lo devolvió a la realidad <br/>— ¡Kite! — Apunto con su dedo al cielo—  es cometa en inglés. Lo que vuela en el cielo,  ¿Lo recuerda? es lo que sostenías el día que nos conocimos<br/>—  Lo recuerdo, era bonita y siempre puedo verlas volar a lo lejos. <br/>— además es la razón por la que nos conocimos, así que será un nombre extra especial, ¿te gusta? Si no podemos buscar otro.</p>
<p>¿Cómo no le gustaría? Si bien dijo no le importaba el tener un nombre ahora que lo tenía  la cosa era distinta. Ging lo escogió para él y no fue uno al azar, tenía un significado…al menos para él lo tenía y era lo único que importaba. No entendía porque pero estaba feliz, como nunca antes, tanto que involuntariamente sus labios comenzaron a curvarse. </p>
<p>— Me encanta — dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ging quedo hipnotizado al verlo — espero poder acostumbrarme y no olvidarlo <br/>—lo harás. — Aseguro — Te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario <br/>— ¿Harías eso por mí?<br/>— ¡Claro!, ¡Kite!, ¡Kite! , ¡Kite!, ¡Kite! — el nombrado rio. <br/>— ¡Ging!, ¡Ging!, ¡Ging!, ¡Ging! — imito con energía. <br/>Ambos rieron y al parar sus vistas se encontraron. Kite aún seguía sonriendo. <br/>Claro que lo había visto sonreír antes pero siempre fueron gestos tan leves y poco duraderos. Hoy fue distinto.<br/>— Gracias — estiro su mano hasta tomar la de Ging. ¿Cuándo había empezado a tomar tanta confianza? No lo sabe, pero le gusta— Gracias por ser mi primer amigo</p>
<p>— n-no necesitas agradecerme por eso…  — Sintió su rostro arder y, aunque la vergüenza le hizo querer esquivar su mirada,  no podía dejar de ver a Kite. <br/>Haría lo que fuera por seguir viéndolo sonreír de esa manera seguido. Desearía que así fuera siempre… ¿pero que podía hacer? No entendía en que situación estaba realmente Kite pero se daba una idea y odiaba tener que dejarlo ahí solo.  Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lograrlo aun.<br/>— De repente te callaste, ¿te sientes bien? —intento tocar su frente pero Ging tomo su mano antes de que llegara.  No hubo fuerza, solo la sostenía con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper si hacia la mínima fuerza. <br/>— Kite — miro las vendas en el cuerpo ajeno. Las noto desde que se conocieron pero guardo sus comentarios para no molestarlo. — ¿ellos te hacen eso, no?<br/>— ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? —su sonrisa se borró y esquivo la vista —  Solo soy torpe y me caí<br/>— ¿lo suficiente para traerlas todos los días por un mes? — No hubo respuesta — No tienes que decirme que pasa si no quieres pero tu silencio me da mi respuesta. Por eso te sacare de ese lugar.<br/>—No seas estúpido. Olvídalo, estaré bien.<br/>—  No lo hare!! No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero lo hare. Nadie te volverá a lastimar. <br/>— Eres un tonto — separó sus manos y levanto su vista — Pero es parte de los genes Fresccs, ¿No? <br/>— Por supuesto que lo es.  Somos testarudos y nunca abandonamos a un amigo. Te sacare de aquí y ellos nunca te encontraran — Kite nunca hubiera creído esas palabras de alguien más, pero como siempre Ging era una excepción a todo.  </p>
<p>Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse tuvieron que despedirse nuevamente, Ging  movía su mano a lo lejos prometiendo volver. Mientras se alejaba Kite se quedó mirándolo con detenimiento hasta que desapareció en el bosque. Fue entonces que su mirada se fijó en el edificio, no quería entrar y estar rodeado de oscuridad nuevamente pero ese día lo visitarían y se molestarían si no estaba en su cuarto esperando.<br/>Una vez por semana un grupo de hombres irían a dejarle comida y  de vez en cuando  ¨ellos¨ vendrían para una revisión médica de rutina y obtener lo que quisieran de él. Pitou siempre sacaba sangre, rara vez algo más, nunca dice la razón pero ha escuchado que es porque la hermana de su líder  era bastante vulnerable  y siempre requería de alguna transfusión. <br/>Kite fue bendecido, a los ojos de ellos, con un cuerpo totalmente compatible con el de la niña y era por eso que lo mantenían ahí. No les importaba como vivía o que hacían los demás con el siempre y cuando estuviera en las condiciones idóneas para ser el banco de sangre y órganos que ayudaría a que la pequeña reina viviera. Su cuerpo era valioso pero contradictoriamente su vida no valía nada.<br/>— Te has portado de maravilla últimamente - dijo el doctor pito mientras lo revisaba- no hay heridas auto infligidas desde hace un tiempo. Aunque no entiendo porque aun usas las vendas. <br/>— Las marcas que esos brutos dejan aún se ven, odio verlas  - respondió mientras se encogió de hombros. <br/>— ya veo. Te dejare para que las cambies porque te has portado bien — palmeo su cabeza. Odiaba cuando hacia eso. — si sigues así te daré algo mejor de recompensa.  <br/>— ¿ya terminamos? La bolsa ya está llena de sangre y me siento cansado— pitou frunció el señor ante la respuesta  y  saco la aguja de su brazo. <br/>Ellos no entendían porque alguien con un techo y comida querría morir pero ¿realmente no entenderían lo que pasa? Cada noche que pasaba con esos hombres desea que sea la última y no volver a despertar. Su cuerpo duele, su garganta le pasaba factura por los gritos y el llanto que no podía sacar, sus ojos le pedían llorar pero al no poder entra en desesperación. Se sentía vacío, roto, que no era una persona.  Quitarse la vida era su única puerta a la salvación. ¿Después de todo qué clase de esperanza había en esas cuatro paredes? ¿Quién lo extrañaría? ¿Qué razón tenía para no desaparecer? ninguna. </p>
<p>´´Kite´´</p>
<p>La voz de Ging resonó en su cabeza... cierto, desde que lo conoció había  dejo todos esos pensamientos atrás. Con él tenía una razón para la cual despertar y ansiar otro amanecer, se sentía querido, que alguien lo esperaba, que podía tener una vida cruzando esas rejas. Que la felicidad existía. Aunque no la merece, pero con Ging por breves momentos sentía que sí. Con el solamente podía ignorar su triste realidad.  Si él estaba no necesitaba nada más para dejar de lado toda esa mierda. <br/>Con él se sentía como un  ser humano, como un niño, uno que podía creer en una promesa como el que escaparía de aquí con el aun que no fuera más que una tontería.  </p>
<p>Una mano colarse por su piernas lo saco de sus pensamientos y su cuerpo reacciono instintivamente dando  una patada. Sintió el horror cuando noto la sangre saliendo de la nariz ajena. <br/>— fue un accidente. - retrocedió en la camilla – No quise…<br/>— Pequeña alimaña — la  molestia en su voz lo asusto. Las largas uñas se clavaron en su piel — Veo que no te han educado lo suficientemente bien.  <br/>Dolía, dolía demasiado.<br/>— O quizá la amabilidad  no es lo que te gusta, ¿verdad? — su mano libre tomo con fuerza su mentón. Obligándolo a quedarse y verle a los ojos mientras  rasgaba su piel — Puedo ser rudo si eso es lo que quieres<br/>Intento empujarlo, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para ellos.  <br/>—Señor Pitou, el líder solicita  su regreso. Al parecer la señorita se encuentra mal nuevamente — Aunque no le agradara ser interrumpido, había sido por una buena razón esta vez. — Los demás ya terminaron todo, estamos esperándolo para partir. <br/>— te encargo al mocoso en ese caso. <br/>El sonido de los automóviles irse les indicio a ambos que estaban solos. No le era incomodo o aterrador a Kite estar solo con Colt, era de los pocos que nunca intento nada. Lo cuidaba, no por cariño, si no más como una muestra de gratitud ya que de alguna forma el mantenía con vida a la hermana de su líder y a lo que tenía entendido la quería como si fuera su hija. Por eso le daba más comida, cobijas y agua extra.<br/>Colt era el más humano de todos esos demonios, o al menos eso pensaba mientras curaba sus heridas y las vendaba. <br/>— Sabes no es bueno enojar a Pitou y aun así  lo golpeaste — Suspiro. Había notado la sangre en la nariz de Pitou.  No había sido la primera vez que el niño golpeara a alguien del grupo pero creía había aprendido que cualquiera de “Los guardias reales” eran personas a las que no debe decirles no.<br/>— Fue involuntario — corrigió. — N-No quiero morir, no aun<br/>— No te mataran,  pero te harían sufrir.<br/>— Al menos así será hasta que ya no les sirva — la afirmación tomo por sorpresa a colt por un momento— Los he escuchado, no me tiene aquí solo para pagar una deuda no me corresponde.  No solo necesitan sangre…<br/>Colt no dijo nada, solo lo observo, esperando escuchar que más tenía que decir. <br/>— Su corazón es débil, no quieren arriesgarse a que en la lista de trasplantes su turno no llegue cuando lo necesite y por eso me tiene aquí.  ¿Por qué no simplemente me matan y lo guardan?,  ¿Por qué quieren obligarme a vivir de esta forma? Si no lo hacen ustedes terminara haciéndolo yo. <br/>—En primera, no te dejarían morir, por algo te vigilan dentro del edificio. En segunda… No es tan sencillo.  Hay un tiempo de vida fuera del cuerpo humano, por eso se te requieren con vida hasta que sea necesario— explico con sencillez, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. — Esa fue la respuesta de todos ellos cuando les pedí que te mataran.  <br/>Por duro que pareciera era la verdad, no debería de sorprenderle si ya lo sabía de alguna forma. Por algo con cada vez que intento algo hay menos cosas en aquel lugar; no cubiertos u objetos punzantes, ventanas a su altura cerradas y recientemente los espejos fueron quitados. No lo dejarían morir, y no lo matarían, hasta que dejar de ser útil así fuera eso en un año o diez. <br/>Aunque nunca lo mostrara abiertamente a Colt no le gustaba lo que hacían con el niño. Le agradaba el muchacho, aun que eran muy distintos le recordaba a Reyna pues tenían casi la misma edad y esa mirada profunda. Pero eso nunca fue su principal razón para “cuidarlo”.<br/>Aquel pequeño le había mencionado  daba gracias a que al menos él era diferente… pero era mentira, ¿qué tan diferente de los demás era si lo dejaba sufrir por motivos egoístas? <br/> Tras perder a su hermana y encontrar consuelo en esa pequeña que tomo su lugar prometió hacer lo que fuera por ella. Lamentablemente eso incluía dejar a ese pequeño en aquel agujero oscuro, esperaba tener perdón de sus actos algún día.<br/>— No quería este fuera tu destino, porque eres un niño igual que la señorita.  Pero no tengo poder  sobre eso, solo puedo hacer más amena tu estancia a mis posibilidades.<br/>— ¿por eso me dejaste salir a aquel patio?<br/>—  Pensé que  te ayudaría a sobrellevar todo de alguna forma. No es libertad pero en algo se le parecerá, acordamos no molestarte ni vigilarte en el tiempo estés ahí. Siempre y cuando no des problemas y cumplas con todo lo ordenado. <br/>Un lindo gesto a simple vista, quizá hasta justo, pero también algo cruel.  Le daba una pequeña probada de algo hermoso, le dejaba acostumbrarse pero sola mente para tenerlo siempre baja control y evitar haga alguna estupidez. <br/>Ah si tan solo ese niño idiota no hubiera aparecido con su cometa el plan de colt no hubiera funcionado. <br/>— ¿Como saben no intentare escapar? Podría hacerlo ahora me has confirmado no me vigilan<br/>— No lo harás, y si lo hicieras volverías. No tienes a nadie salvo a nosotros — mordido su labio, quería refutar, decirle que no era verdad… ¿pero lo era no? Ging podría simplemente un di hartarse de él. No, ging no era así — Entre el infierno que puede ser el mundo y el que enfrentas aquí terminaras por volver a lo que ya conoces y sabes puedes sobrevivir. <br/>— ¿y si tuviera a alguien? Un amigo. <br/>— Si así fuera, y de verdad lo aprecias, le pedirás te deje en paz.  Aun cuando te diga que sabemos regresaras no evitaran te busquen. Conoces nuestros rostros sin contar al líder, eres un testigo y no se arriesgaran a que tú o alguien más diga algo.<br/>No había considerado aquello, ni siquiera por un momento.  Podía escapar pero ellos irían por él, sabía los despiadados que podían ser y no dudarían en matar a alguien. No podía dejar que eso pasara, no se lo perdonaría… <br/>— Me alegra tengas un amigo, pero por tu bien y de esa persona haz de lado esa idea de huir. Si no puedes será mejor que no vuelvan a verse — se le levanto de la silla y le indico lo siguiera — Es hora de que duermas. No le diré a nadie lo que dijiste, la puerta seguirá abierta cuando despiertas, no hagas algo me obligue a cerrarla.<br/>— Ya me repetiste lo mismo como tres veces, ya lo entendí. No tienes de que preocuparte, solo era un caso hipotético, solo un tonto se acercaría a un sitio aterrador como este.<br/>Fingiendo indiferencia tomo camino junto al mayor hasta la habitación.  <br/>— Descansa, tendrás visita en dos semanas,  intentare nadie te moleste hasta ese entonces.<br/>— Gracias — lo miro por última vez antes de ver la puerta cerrarse.  <br/>En su cama solo puede pensar en todo lo que digo Colt.  Entre toda la información dando vuelas en su cabeza la voz de Ging vuelve a sonar. <br/>“te sacare de aquí”<br/>Era mentira, no podría, no debía y ahora lo sabe mejor que antes.  Al menos eran solo niños, Ging olvidaría esa tonto promesa con el tiempo,  si no tendría que obligarse a alejarse de él, pero mientras ese momento llegara se volvería en su mentira favorita. Decidiría creer en esa mentira. Solo por Ging y esa promesa viviría para pasar otro día a su lado. </p>
<p>Ging era su primer y único amiga, quería disfrutarlo a plenitud el tiempo que eso durara. <br/>— No tienes que sacarme de aquí, pero…si  te quedaras… solo con eso tendría suficiente para aguantar este infierno hasta el día de mi muerte. <br/>Susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>capítulos en constante revisión porque siempre que los leo para buscar fallas encuentro alguna así que me disculpo por los que lleguen a encontrar. <br/>a los que comentaron el anterior se los agradezco!</p>
<p>quería hacer a pitou con genero neutro pero en español no se me da usar los pronombres neutros.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer!<br/>un pequeño dibujo inspirado en el cap: https://kith-kat-blog.tumblr.com/post/641537730189443073/hubiera-estado-mejor-a-color-pero-se-me-ocurrio</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>